The broken Butterflies
by RealmeNevertobeseen
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto: foster child, abused by foster parents, feels alone. Hinamori Amu: Adopted child, used to be foster and abused. Ikuto's living in hell, Amu's recovering from her hell. What happens when two very hurt teens meet? Will Ikuto learn to trust, and will Amu heal? Amuto! Child abuse, if you don't like child abuse then don't read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Realme: first multi-story, so I might suck at this imensely, so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! just this plot. (but if I did it would've been longer and Amu would be with Ikuto. XD)**

The broken Butterflies

Chapter one: Introduction

A blue haired blue eyed teen boy was sitting on the edge of his bed. He was staring blankly at the floor, his dark blue shirt was laying on the floor, discarded there after the visit from his fake Dad. There were bruises all over his back and front, they were like black sploches of ink on pure white paper. His pale skin looked that white against the bruises, his long arms were resting on his knees, slightly dangling, with his long legs flat on the floor. He was clenching and unclenching his hands, and he had a very angry yet sad look on his face. He sighed and layed on his back.

Deciding he had spent enough time recovering, the teen slowly sat up then stood up and walked over to his shirt. He picked it up and slowly

put it on, streching once it was on. The pain seared through out his body but he didn't yelp in pain, he just winced once then streched again to get used to the feeling of moving his injured body again.

"Ikuto!" the teen, Ikuto, turned towards the door at the sound of his name. He had the slightest smile on his face because he knew who it was.

Then the door burst open and in came a beautiful teen girl with long blonde hair in two high pig-tails. Her long slender arms came around Ikuto's neck and held him close," oh Ikuto! I've missed you so much!" The blonde exclaimed while almost strangling him in the process.

Ikuto pushed the girl off of him slightly and muttered," get off me Utau.." Utau jumped off of him and and looked at his face which had a slight smile on it still." Ikuto... Did you miss me?" Utau asked. Ikuto nodded his head," yeah." he responded while his small smile started to disappear.

"so..." Ikuto started," how've you been?" he asked while laying down on his bed. Utau sat next to him and sighed," I've been fine. I'm still with that man, you know Nikaido Yuu? He's really clumsy but he's really nice too." Utau said with a smile," I haven't had to move for almost tree years Ikuto! I think he might just keep me." Utau exclaimed again, but Ikuto wasn't so sure. He was just waiting for the moment he'd get word that that Nikaido person hurt his little sister, but, he was just being paranoid. But he had good reason to, because he had been hurt by anyone he ended up moving in with.

" so, how have you been Ikuto?" Utau's voice snapped Ikuto out from his train of thought. He looked up at her and smiled weakly, though she didn't notice much." I've been good. Nothings really happened, so I don't know if I'll be moving of not." Ikuto most certainly knew he was going to move, but he wasn't going to tell Utau that. He hadn't told her about the abuse and beatings, because he didn't want her to worry to much about him, since they were seperated and everything. But he knew she suspected something was happening to him, because no one moves around as much as he does without there being a reason. Being in Foster Care was a hard thing for a teen, especailly when that teen was tormented by any and every one of their foster parents. This was Ikuto's life after his real Mom died and his real Dad disappeared, leaving him and his little sister Utau to be sent to the Foster Care system.

After Utau left, Ikuto thought,_"what would it be like to have nice foster parents?"_ But he discarded that thought saying that there was no such

thing as a nice foster parent.

...

A pink haired honey-gold eyed teen girl was running up a flight of steps. Her perfectly curved body pushing itself to its limits to get home on time,

or she'd get consequences. Her long and perfectly slender arms were moving rapidly as she ran and she seemed to leap with every step, in hopes that she might go faster.

When she finally got home she stopped at the front step to catch her breath, slowly looking at her watch, making sure she wasn't to late. She was supposed to home at 5 o'clock sharp, but wandering and daydreaming had made that impossible, it was now 5:45 P.M and she knew she was gonna get it, so she stopped delaying her cruel punishment and quickly opened the door to get it over with.

"AMU!" came a woman's voice. Amu looked up to see her Mom, Hourai Midori, she was a really beautiful woman with honey-gold eyes and light brown hair, but she was a scary woman when mad." I thought I told you to be home by 5 o'clock sharp!" " you did.." Amu said while looking at Midori," now you'll have to pay the price not listening carefully and doing as you were told!" She exclaimed Amu looked down." what is it?" Midori then grew a evil smile and glint in her eye," your punishment is..." Amu looked up pleadingly at Midori," you have to wash the dishes after dinner." Midori said evilly while looking at Amu. Amu had fake horror in her eyes and face as she gasped." oh please! Not that! I'll do anything, but please, not the dishes!" Midori laughed evilly," you will do the dishes for a week if you don't do them now and keep pleading." Amu rolled her eyes then laugh." 'kay Mom, and why are you so dramatic when I'm late?" Amu said, while taking her shoes off and heading to the kitchen," because, I like to freak you out sometimes." Amu nodded her head and sat down at the dinner table." so, whats for dinner?" Amu asked looking at Midori," curry rice with some beef." she replied as she started to grab what she needed to cook." can... Can I help?" Amu almost whispered, but Midori heard causing her to nearly drop the knife she was holding." what?" Amu looked shyly away and said a little more loudly." Can I help you cook..." Midori looked dumbstruck," Amu, the Hinamori Amu, who claims to hate cooking, wants to help cook? Alright, who are you and what have you done with my Amu?" Amu rolled her eyes." hardy har har, very funny Mom." Midori smiled a bit." and why, may I ask, do you want to help me cook? Is it because of Tadase?" Amu blushed, but shook her head," no.." " then why do you want to cook?" Amu looked around the room a while, trying not to make eye contact with her Mom," because of Nadeshiko. She says I need to practice more, so when I live by myself I don't eat out all the time." she replied while playing with some of her waist length hair. Midori smiled then nodded her head." yes. You may help me." she said then turned and faced the stove while Amu got up and started to help Midori with dinner.

After dinner was finished and Amu did the dishes, the whole Hourai family was in the living room watching T.V. Amu looked over at Tsumugu, her Dad, and Ami, her sister. She looked at their faces and then sighed. She really didn't look like the Hourai's, she just hade golden eyes like them, if her eyes were any other color she'd look nothing like them and it would be obvious that she was adopted. Looking over at Ami again Amu felt a little alone, she was adopted by a family with a daughter that was around the same age as herself was a little weird, especailly when you had had a twin brother. Amu then grew really sad, thinking about her twin brother, Ai, he died because of the foster parents they were with. Amu and Ai were always together, but when they were put with a family who seemed nice but really weren't... You tend to cling to the one person you really know. Amu's old foster parents just took care of her and Ai because they got money from it, but they beat them also, not caring about them. Ai died protecting Amu, That ended with with her old foster parents in jail, their kids sent to relatives and Amu sent back into foster care with no brother. After that, Amu was given to the Hourai's, a nice little family who were going to take in a kid for the purpose to adopt. And they adopted Amu when she was twelve.

" I'm going to bed." Amu announced and started to go up the stairs," g'night Amu." " goodnight sweetie." " goodnight Amu, have sweet dreams." The Hourai's all said at the same time, while Amu waved to them and headed up the stairs and went to bed.

**Realme: well that was fun... I'm sorry if their kinda OOC, I'm just not the greatest writer in the world ya know? Well tell me if you think it sucked or not, And my schedule will probably be once a week or somethin like that... so...yea... Bye bye peeps XD!**

**P.S by the way, I named the Hinamori's Hourai because I wanted a different for Amu's adoptive family, **

**Amu kept her real last name. Kids who are adopted can do that. So if you were wondering abuot that, then that's why.**


	2. So close, yet, so far

Realme: SORRY PEEPS, I forgot to tell you how old everyone(well the main characters) ages! Sorry bout that... Hope you enjoy this chappy.

**Ages**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto: 16**

**Hinamori Amu: 15**

**Hourai Ami: 15 1/2**

**Tsukiyomi Utau: 15**

**Souma Kukai: 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! just this plot.**

The broken Butterflies

Chapter two: So close, yet, so far

Ikuto never felt like he belonged, especailly right after his beatings, like what was currently happening. His foster Dad was hitting him in the stomach and shoulders. But he didn't touch his face, no, he didn't want anyone to think there was a problem at home. When Ikuto's Dad was about to leave Ikuto grabed him by the ankle. He looked at Ikuto and Ikuto looked at him." why?" Ikuto asked," because you," Ikuto's foster Dad said while pointing a finger at him," are a rare creature, and you make good money." then he yanked his leg away from Ikuto and left the room. Ikuto stared after him, his gaze blank," damn you Kei!" he whispered to himself and hitting the floor, but winced when he hit it. He then slowly rolled onto his back and breathed deeply, while trying to think of what to do.

After laying on his back for some time, Ikuto got up and changed his clothes to cleaner ones. After he changed he went into the living room, Kei wasn't there," probably at a bar..." Ikuto said to himself while looking around. He then walked over to the door, opened it, then left the house.

Ikuto wandered around the city of Tokyo for a bit, then after a while he walked straight towards a little shop. It was a nice little shop that had been around for a while, Ikuto looked up at the sign that read 'Little Butterfly' in beautiful cursiv with a butterfly coming off of the 'y' in butterfly. Its a little accessory shop for both boys and girls. Ikuto looked at the sign a moment longer then walked inside.

" Hey Ikuto!" a voice called. Ikuto look up to see his friend at the counter. Ikuto walked over tothe counter," hey Kukai." Ikuto said, Kukai grinned a goofy grin." Your late Ikuto! That means you have to do whatever deed the boss says, and _not _me!" He said with the same goofy grin. Ikuto sighed." fine..." He said and then went to the back of the store and grabed his work shirt and put it on quickly, so Kukai couldn't see the bruises on his body. Then he walked over to Kukai and leaned against the counter," hey, Kukai." Kukai looked over at Ikuto and hummed in response." Have you been given to a new family yet?" Ikuto asked, Kukai was in the Foster Care System also, Kukai looked at Ikuto then sighed." no, not yet. They haven't found a family willing to take in a 16 year old teen boy yet." he sighed again," ya know, sighing takes away one minute from your life." Ikuto stated with a smirk. Kukai sighed again," there again! Now your gonna die one minute earliar then you would've originally." Ikuto smirked again. Kukai laughed softly," whatever you say Ikuto." he said shaking his head. Ikuto grinned then set to work.

Ikuto sighed as he was standing behind the counter from being at work for almost three hours, then came a yell." Hey! One of you go get something for me to eat! I have something I need to take care of!" Kukai, who was restocking the shelves with little trinkets and such, he glanced at Ikuto and smirked, Ikuto sighed and got out from behind the counter and Kukai took his place, then Ikuto grabbed a jacket and started to leave the shop, but on the way out he bumped into someone," sorry.." he muttered quickly," no problem!" the girl said cheerfully. Ikuto looked at her slightly, he didn't see her face because she had just turned around and walked into the little shop, but he did see her long pink hair that was partially held up by some bows, letting the rest of it fall down to her waist."_she must be one of those people who have no idea about the real world._" Ikuto thought bitterly and started to leave, but before he had even taken a step from the shop, he heard a muffled." _Kukai?_" Ikuto turned slightly," _Hinamori?_" Ikuto heard Kukai ask." _Oh Kukai! I've missed you so much!_" Ikuto looked back into the store and saw the girl with pink hair hug Kukai, and Kukai hugged her back with a large grin and hardy laugh. That's when Ikuto decided that he had seen enough and left to go get his boss some food.

...

Amu was walking around Tokyo. She was looking for a spicific store, called "The Butterfly'. She loved that store it was where she got a lot of her earrings and necklaces, shoes and things like that. After a while Amu finally found the store, she walked up to the store and opened the door, only to have it pushed into her and bumped into by someone." sorry..." Amu heard the guy say hastily, she looked up and saw that he was looking away slightly and he seemed in a hurry. Surprisingly, Amu didn't feel any anger from being pushed and bumped into, she smiled and said cheerfully." No problem!" and turned around and walked into the store. When Amu got in she exhaled then looked around her, her eyes skimming the shop to see if there was anything that would stand out to her. And there was. As Amu looked around, she saw someone at the counter and she couldn't believe her eyes, so just to make sure she wasn't crazy she asked," Kukai?" The guy at the counter looked up, he looked slightly surprised," Hinamori?" Amu nodded her head, then, he smiled his big goofy grin that stretched from ear to ear. And so did Amu and she ran up to him and hugged him." Oh Kukai! I've missed you so much!" Amu said with little bits of water at the edges of her eyes, she heard Kukai laugh his wonderful, hardy laugh," I've missed you too, Hinamori!" They pulled away from each other and they both smiled." I told you, you can call me Amu." Amu said. Kukai laughed again." Okay Amu!" he exclaimed and he patted her on the back a few times. Then he looked at what she was wearing." hey. That's our brand!" he exclaimed. Amu nodded," yup! I've been here a few times before. I really like this store. Did you just start working here?" she asked. Kukai shook his head," I've been working here for almost a year now." Amu's eyes nearly shoot out of her head." b-but that's when I started to come here!" she almost yelled. Kukai laughed and scratched the back of his head," funny huh? About how we just missed each other." Amu laughed too." yeah, I wonder why we met now of all times? Maybe it's fate?" Kukai shrugged his shoulders," Dunno, maybe." Amu smiled, and then Kukai grinned.

Amu had started browsing around while talking to Kukai. She told him that she had gotten adopted by a good family and they let her keep her last name, and little tid bits about her life since then. Kukai also told Amu about his life since they had last met, though his wasn't as eventful as Amu's, Amu still enjoyed listening though. Amu did actually buy somethings. She bought a choker that was a light shade of pink that went to a deeper pink with black laces all around on the top and bottom, and it had a little red ruby on it. She also bought a small chain, a bow with a similar pattern to her choker and a pair of black converse.

After Amu paided for it all Kukai handed her a little figurine." what's this?" Amu asked," well... If you look at it, you'll know." Kukai stated, Amu playfully glared at him then looked at the figurine. It was a girl with butterfly wings, but, the wings were broken and ripped and she was on her knees, her hands at her face wiping away tears, her clothes were all tattered as wall. Amu stared at the crying girl, then she handed it back to Kukai," why are you giving this to me?" Kukai pushed it back into Amu's hand." because, that's you." Amu looked at the little figurine again, it had pink hair and one of her eyes were slightly open, it's eye was a honey gold.

Amu looked at the little figure, she couldn't really look away her eyes were glued to the little figure, it looked almost exactly like her," how...?"

was all she could say. Kukai's expression softened, he took hold of her shoulders, Amu flinched slightly but it didn't bother him, then he spoke." I don't know." Amu looked at him," it came in a few weeks ago, and when I looked at it, it reminded me of you. And your life." Kukai said, Amu looked back at the figure," so," she said while slowing looking back at him," you think I'm a broken butterfly?" she asked. Kukai beamed," you may be broken, but your wings are slowly healing and your going to be able to fly soon!" Kukai exclaimed, then his eyes softened," don't cry Amu." he said while using his thumb to rub her tears away. Amu had no idea she had been crying, she jerked out of Kukai's grip, wiped her face of tears then smiled." Thanks for caring Kukai... I better head home now. Maybe I'll see you when I come back." Kukai did a thumbs up," 'Kay

Hinamori!" Amu smiled a genuin smile, then left quickly so Kukai couldn't see her tears.

And as Amu ran out the door, she bumped into someone again. She looked up a little and saw that it was the some boy from before, but this time she just ran, she didn't bother to apologize to the boy. And as she ran away she heard a small 'hey' come from the boy. But she didn't stop, she just kept going. When she got home she greeted her mom cheerfully then went to her room to put her new things away. But amung her things she found the little figurine, she looked at it then set it down on her endtable by her bed. After that, she went downstairs, had dinner, then went back to her room, brushed her teeth, changed then went to bed.

...

Ikuto was walking back to the shop, he had gotten his boss some ramen (love ramen X3, who else?) he continued his way towards the shop, and right when he opened the door, the same pink headed girl came rushing out. He saw part of her face and saw that she was crying, then she looked up at him for a second then ran off." hey!" Ikuto called after her, but she just kept running. Ikuto looked at her retreating figure, shrugged, then went inside the store.

When Ikuto was in, he walked to the back of the shop, with a side glance at Kukai who looked really depressed, Ikuto walked into the small office in the back of the building," here, ." Ikuto said as he set the box of ramen on the desk. looked up slightly then back down at what he was doing," thanks, Ikuto." Ikuto nodded, then left the office where almost half of the things in the store were made, then he walked up to Kukai and leaned on the counter.

After staring at Kukai for a couple of minutes with no response, Ikuto decided to speak up," who was that, Kukai?" Kukai flinched and put his hands up like he was a ninja, then he calmed down once he saw Ikuto," Ikuto you scared me, don't do that!" Ikuto sighed then looked at Kukai again," yeah whatever Kukai. Now tell me." Kukai tilted his head to the right a bit," tell you what?" " who was that?" Kukai looked a bit confused." who was who?" " who was that pink haired girl?!" Ikuto almost yelled, he was getting annoyed by Kukai.

" ohhhhh." Kukai said then he slightly leaned on the counter too, Ikuto looked at Kukai, but he didn't continue, he sighed again then asked," is she your girlfriend?" " WHAT? No way is she my girlfriend!" Kukai yelled," Be quite in there!" came 's voice," sorry !" both Ikuto and Kukai said, then they faced each other again," then who is she?" Kukai grinned," an old friend of mine. We knew each other a while back." Ikuto raised a eyebrow," how?" he asked, Kukai's grin slowly faded as and his bangs covered his eyes," foster care." he stated, Ikuto was surprised, she didn't look like someone who had been scarred from a life of foster care." Really?" he asked, Kukai looked up and Ikuto saw sadness in his eyes, then he smiled a sad smile," yeah, we were paired together a few times. It was around the time when my Mom seemed like she really did care about getting me back, that's when we meet, she was already in the family that I was sent to, so that's how we met!" Kukai's sadness seemed to disappear and he became his old cheerful self, though it seemed a bit looked at his friends smile suspiciously, but knew that he wouldn't be able to make him spill, so he smiled weakly then set to work again.

When Ikuto returned home Kei wasn't there," Probably still at the bar." he stated looking around the room he was in. He sighed a sigh of relief," at least I won't get beaten for a while longer..." he said aloud while making his way towards the kitchen. He made himself some food which was ramen and then brushed his teeth and went to bed. And that night, Ikuto had a dream. He met a brught and cheery girl with beautiful pink hair that was partially pulled into a side pony-tail, letting the rest of the hair fall down to her waist. And the one thing he remembered the most from his dream was the first thing she said to him," Trust, don't hide."

Realme: Well... How was that? Do you like it? Hate it? Don't know, want me to write lots more, stop now cause ya'll think I suck? Well if ya thought the last one... I don't really care. I'm gonna finish this story even if it kills me. Hope I didn't suck to much at this. Bye bye Peeps XD! Till next time!


	3. New school day, part one

Realme: hmmm, writing while munching on Pocky, wonderful. And if you people out there don't know what Pocky is... SHAME ON YOU!

Oh, by the way, I think you should listen to 'Butterfly' by . That's one of the songs I listen to while writing. And sorry for sucking so much, I take forever to write. Well one obvious reason is school. so yea.. have fun reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Just this plot.**

The broken Butterflies

Chapter three: New school day part 1

" Amu~ It's time to get up~." came Midori's voice in a sing-song way as she poked Amu's cheek. Amu groaned then turned away from her mumbling," I'm to tired to..." and relaxed again. Midori sighed, then a mischevious grin apeared on her face, then she said," oh my! Isn't that Tadase-kun? My is he a gentlemen for com-" " WHAT!" Amu came up and out of her bed while trying to look out her window. When she did look she saw no she knew, then she turned back to Midori," why'd you do that?" she said glaring, but inside she sighed in relief, she was starting to have a nightmare again." Because you have to get up. Oh! And it's the first day of school." Midori stated, Amu's eyes widened," Aww, crap! I forgot!" she said while running around the room grabbing things wildly, then she somehow maneged to grab her uniform and brush and ran to the bathroom, slaming it shut. Midori laughed at her rushed daughter.

Amu took a quick shower then towel dried off, she brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. Then she quickly pulled on her uniform which was a black dress shirt with either a red bow or necktie. Amu had chosen the necktie, with a black jacket over the shirt just letting the edges of the shirt poke out and over the jacket, her skirt was a few inches lower then her mid-thigh and it was red and pleated and she wore knee high black socks.

Amu looked at herself in her full body mirror, wondering what she should do with her hair and if she should add her own spice to her uniform. Amu finally decided to put part of her hair in a high side ponytail, letting the rest fall down and she put a 'x' clip in her hair. She also unbottoned the first two bottons on her uniform and loosened her tie, then she grabbed a small arm wrap and put on over her arm up to her upper arm, close to her shoulder.

While she was changing, Amu was thinking about Kukai. it had been a little over a week since her seeing him, and she kind of was avoiding her favorite little shop because she wasn't all that comfortable after her running out on him. But, she almost went a few times, because she wanted to see that beautiful broken blue-haired boy that she ran into twice," was it fate? Will I ever see him again?" she asked herself while pulling her hair up. But what kept her at bay was that Kukai was there. The only person that truly knows about her past life, and she started having nightmares after seeing Kukai._" Ai! Please stay with me!"_ Amu flinched. She hadn't had that dream for a long time.

" will I ever be happy?" she asked herself and sat back on her bed laying on her back," maybe... I'll find someone who'll make me happy..." she thought aloud while closing her eyes and sighing." maybe. He must be out there, somewhere."

After a bit Amu got up from her bed and looked at the clock, it was 7 o'clock," better get breakfast!" she said cheerily as she opened her door and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. And as she got to the bottom Amu heard," Ah! Ami-chan, look this way!" Amu looked around the corner and saw her Dad, Tsumugu, taking pictures of Ami. Ami was dressed in her uniform, but without any added things to it, but she had her hair put into two cute pigtails on either side of her head and there were little pink flowers hanging from the pig-tails.

Amu sweat-dropped," uhh..." Tsumugu turned and saw Amu standing there," Ah! Ohayo, Amu-chan!" Amu started to walk towards the dining table," ohayo, Papa." Tsumugu had sparkels in his eyes," you 'sniff' you called be Papa!" and he started to cry, Amu sweat dropped," I've been calling you that for a while now. Did you just notice?" Tsumugu just continued to cry, Amu sighed then went into the kitchen and sat at the dining table," ohayo Amu-chan!" Amu looked up to see Midori smiling at her," ohayo Mama." she said then looked over at Ami," ohayo Ami." Ami smiled cutely then sat next to Amu," I can't believe we're in the same classes!" Amu, who happened to be sipping a cup of milk, nearly choked.

After Amu recovered, she looked at Ami," really?" Ami nodded her head vigerously and Amu sighed," seriously? I wanted to be a first year in high school..." " hey!" Ami yelled," I'm not stupid!" Amu looked up at her slightly, then back down at her food," Never said you were. Just saying your a kid." Ami sat down while blushing, then she stood up again," Hey!" Amu laughed," and people say **I'm **slow..." Ami was fuming now," I'm not slow! And I'm not a kid, I'm older then you!" " Just because your physically older doesn't mean your mentally older." Amu stated while putting her dishes in the sink," Amu! Apologize!" Midori said sternly. Amu looked over at Ami then sighed," fine fine..." she under her breath, she walked over to Ami and put a hand on her shoulder," Ami, I'm sorry." she said in a serious tone. Ami then sniffed, then sniffled then she flat out cried," Onee-chan!" Amu eyebrow twitched,_" you say that your older and get angry when I call you a kid, but, then after I apologize... You act like a kid and call me your big sister!"_ she thought while patting Ami's back a bit. She sighed as Ami pulled away, she then looked at Ami," we should probably get going Ami." Ami nodded her head," yeah." they rushed over to the door and pulled on their shoes," we're leaving!" " Bye Mama, Papa!" Ami yelled cheerily while waving towards her parents," bye girls." " have fun, but don't go near any boys!" Tsumugu said with fire in his eyes," Yes Papa!" Amu and Ami said at the same time. Then they headed for school.

...

*beep beep* *beep beep* beep be-smash!

Down came Ikuto's fist on his alarm clock and with the other he was rubbing his eye groggily, he slowly started to get his vision back so he looked at the time on his alarm," 6:20... Guess I'll take a shower." he said groggily and got out of bed grabing his school uniform while heading towards the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed Ikuto looked at himself in his mirror. The first three bottons on his dress shirt were undone while it slightly clung to his upper body while his black pants clung to his long legs.

After getting ready, Ikuto looked over at the clock," 7 huh? Guess I'll eat." and he walked into the kitchen, grabbed some poptarts and put them in the toaster. When the tarts poped out he grabbed them set them on the counter, let them cool, the ate them. As he was eating he looked at the doorway of Kei's bedroom. Kei was wasted from the night before so he wouldn't be getting up for quite so time, and he would be in to much pain to cause Ikuto any, so he had freedom the day, maybe even two!

Ikuto sighed," hope I'll be able to see Utau at school. I forgot to ask her which school she goes to." he said while heading out the door. When he was outside he looked around and saw a few other kids drowsily walking towards to school that was a coulpe blocks away. Then that happened. Ikuto was just walking towards the school when suddenly 'thump' he was on the ground with a person to the side of him," sorry sorry sorry sorry! I was in a hurry and I didn't-" Ikuto looked up at the person and she stopped talking and smiled widely," IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Utau screamed and tackled Ikuto all the way to the ground," hey Utau... Please get off me. Now." utau looked at Ikuto a minute then smiled sheepishly," sorry..." and she got off of him and helped ikuto up," thanks." he said then started walking towards the school again, utau walked behind him with a huge smile on her face.

When they got to the school gates Utau's huge smile went to a small one berely noticeable unless you looked really closely. After a bit of walking behind Ikuto, Utau ran infront of him and smalled a bit bigger," I gonna go ahead. I want to see my friends. Oh! You can go see if Kukai's here, I don't know if he is though." Utau said then turned to leave," bye Ikuto!" Utau started to leave," bye Utau." he replied waving back. After a bit of just standing there, Ikuto started heading towards the school again,_" at least she's happy."_ he thought with a slight smile.

...

After Utau put on her indoor shoes she started to look around to see if her friends were around." where are the-" " Utau-chiiiii!" Utau turned around and saw a girl with chestnut hair in to pigtails with big red ribbons holding them up. Utau smiled," Yaya." Yaya stopped in front of utau and started bouncing," Yaya hasen't seen Utau-chi in so long!" Utau sweat-dropped," Yaya, I saw you last week." " but that was soooooo looooooooong agooooo!" Yaya yelled jumping up and down," Yaya?" Utau and Yaya looked behind them and saw a girl with long dark purple hair that was up in a high ponytail with small flowers hanging from it." Nadeshiko!" Yaya exclaimed and tackled her to the ground, Nadeshiko laughed," Yaya, let me up." she said while laughing as Yaya got up," Nade, where have you been! Yaya's missed you soooooooo muuuuuuuuuuuch!" Nadeshiko just laughed, then turned her attention to Utau," Utau-chan, how has your foster Dad been?" " he's been good, but he's still a clumsy teacher who'll fall on nothing." Nadeshiko giggled," I see. And how has Ikuto-kun been?" at this Utau's eyes faded from there normal briliance," he's not doing so well. I haven't brought it up because I know he doesn't want me to know about it, so I've kept quite about it from him. I've told the social worker before and stuff though." tears started to form in her eyes," it's not fair, he's done nothing wrong." " whose done nothing wrong?" a voice came, all three girls looked up to see a bruenett along with a pinkett," yo." the pinkett said," Amu-chi!" Yaya bounced onto Amu knocking her down," Yaya... Get off!" Yaya slowly got off of her then looked up and said," hi Ami-chi." Ami frowned," That's all I get? Just 'hi'?" " yes Ami, just deal with it." Ami scowled," That's not fair!" Amu sighed," so what? Do you want to get tackled to the ground every morning by Yaya?"

Ami sniffled," sowwy." she said in a baby voice, Amu sighed," it's okay." and then her sour mode brightened," so, Utau. Hows everything with Nikaido-sensai?" Utau smiled brightly," great! He's so great, but so clumsy!" she exclaimed as they started walking off together," really? He still kinda irritates me. He still says Himamori! It's so annoying." everyone laughed, Amu smiled, then turned towards Nadeshiko," how's Nagi? He still sick?" Nadeshiko shook her head," no, he's coming. But since he's been sick for the past few days he overslept. So I don't know when he'll get here." everyone laughed again. Then Amu looked up and saw someone," Kukai!" she exclaimed and ran over to him while the others walked over.

...

Ikuto put on his indoor shoes and looked around. Seiyo high was a big school that looked like a castle, it didn't look like it'd be a school. Ikuto sighed and started walking through the school, looking for Kukai like Utau had suggested. Walking around and finding nothing, Ikuto gave up and decided to head to class, and upon ariving, he saw kukai who was surounded by girls, one of which was his sister, Utau." oi, Utau!" Ikuto called out, and Utau turned around. And as she turned she reaveled the pink-haired girl from the shop,The girl turned around and saw Ikuto, her eyes widened, and so did his" you!"

Realme: well... how was it? Good? Bad? neh? And also, if you like me, you might want to read one of my other stories. Well, my other story, it be +Anima! Read it plez. R&R, Bye bye XD!


	4. New school day part 2

**Realme: okay, you guys are NOT a loud to hit me! I'm sorry for taking so long but I kinda lost interest in this then I one day was looking through my stuff and found it and was all like 'oh yeah, I should probably started writing this again…..' so yeah, and I rewrote it like, five times so I had trouble with it for a while T^T so please don't hate me! Well, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin **

Chapter four: New school day part 2

"You!" they both exclaimed pointing at each other. Everyone looked at Ikuto," oh, hey Ikuto!" Kukai called with his goofy grin on his face. Ikuto didn't respond he just kept staring at Amu, and then Utau butted in.

"Amu, do you know Ikuto?" she asked going in between them. Amu looked at her," oh! Uhh…. Kinda, we met about a week ago at my favorite shop." Amu said scratching the back of her head nervously, Ikuto was still staring at her, this irritated her for some reason, so she snapped," whadaya lookin' at?!" her eyebrow was twitching and she looked pissed off.

Ikuto blinked afew times," nothing really. Just surprised that I met you again, Amu." he smirked when he said her name, Amu's eyes widened," how do you know my name?" she asked," I told him." Kukai piped up and Amu looked at him and she glared,

"Why did you tell him my name?"

Kukai sweet dropped," u-uh, n-no reason? He asked after you ran out so I told him…." Amu glared at him some more then shook her head," ah whatever. Just don't tell people that _I_ don't know my name. Got it?" she asked glancing at him.

Kukai scratched the back of his neck," can't make any promises." Amu gave him a deathly glare," 'k-kay!" he yelped from her glare, Amu smiled," good!" and she turned her attention to Ikuto," now, who are you?" she asked raising a delicate brow, Ikuto smirked again," Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Amu blinked twice,

"Tsukiyomi?" he nodded," as in, you're somehow related to Utau, Tsukiyomi?" she asked, he nodded again." Oh…." Was all that left her mouth.

"Ikuto's my older brother." Utau stated looking at Amu; she nodded her head and looked back at Ikuto. She shook her head and stepped to the side," well since you already know Kukai and Utau, I'll introduce everyone else. This is Yaya, Nadeshiko and Ami, my sister." Ikuto nodded his head to each of them then asked," sister? You look nothing alike." He stated, Amu sighed," she's my sister from my adoptive family, and yes I'm adopted." She stated and sighed again.

"Oh." Was all he said and silence reined. Ikuto looked up at Amu and opened his mouth to speak but," Amu-chan!" a somewhat girlish voice called out and everyone looked to see who it was. What Ikuto saw was a girl with short blonde hair and reddish eyes and she was what you'd consider cute, and she was wearing the boy's uniform?

"Oh, hey Tadase-kun!" the blonde girl/boy stopped in front of them and smiled, and when he/she did Amu blushed. Ikuto saw this and it pissed him off for some reason. Amu giggled when the Tadase kid came up, Ikuto was guessing that it was a boy since_ it_ **was** wearing a boys' uniform, he shook the thought of thinking that he was cute out of his head. Ikuto pointed a finger at the, maybe, boy and asked just to annoy Amu and the boy.

"Whose she?" he asked, somehow keeping his smirk hidden and seeming to have absolutely no idea he was probably a boy. Amu stared wide-eyed at him, then she glared," um, I'm Hotori Tadase and I'm a biological boy." Tadase replied a bit strained, seeming like he was trying to keep his cool.

Amu glared at Ikuto," that was rude." She said, Ikuto shrugged his shoulders," I couldn't tell so I was just making sure." He smirked when he saw Amu was fuming but frowned when the Tadase boy put a hand on her shoulder and said in a calm voice.

"It's alright Amu-chan, it doesn't bother me." He smiled sweetly at her and Amu blushed about ten shades of red.

'_Oh that was a total lie'_ is what Ikuto thought looking at the smile on Tadase's face, he wanted to make that boy blow his top and see if Amu was all blushy blushy around him after that. But no, Tadase just had to be the perfect little prince. Ikuto had no idea why Amu blushing around Tadase bugged him, it just did.

Ikuto sighed and started walking away," why're you going Ikuto?" Kukai questioned, Ikuto glanced back," class you half-wit. It's almost time." And with that he left. The others decided that he was right and that they should head on over to class as well. So with that, they bade goodbye to the ones who had different classes and headed to their own.

…

It was now lunch break and everyone was sitting outside eating their lunch and talking. Amu was sitting next to Ami and Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, who had arrived just in the nick of time before the late bell rang, was sitting next to his sister and Yaya and Tadase was sitting next to her. Kukai, Utau and Ikuto weren't there yet so they just talked and ate while waiting for them. After waiting for a couple more minutes Ikuto, Utau and Kukai arrived and sat down with everyone, Utau sat next to Ami and Ikuto sat next her, Kukai sat next to Tadase.

They laughed and talked some before Amu pulled something from her bento box," hey everyone, I have some fried chicken, do you want to try some?" she asked, some said yes while the rest declined, Ikuto was one of the ones to say yes and he leaned forward and took the fried chicken in his mouth, it still being on Amu's chopsticks and kind of near her face.

Amu blushed and pulled the fried chicken away from his mouth.

"W-w-what do y-you t-think you're d-d-doing?!" Amu stuttered blushing furiously while trying to shout at Ikuto. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked," just trying the chicken you offered." He smirked slyly and leaned back in his spot.

"That was rude and a breach of personal space Tsukiyomi-san!" Tadase yelled, lecturing him as if he were over him in status. Ikuto glanced his way then looked away," I know, I'm not an idiot." He said back.

"Then way did you do it?" Tadase asked, Ikuto looked straight at him," to see how Amu-koi would react." He smirked in triumph when Tadase's eyes widened considerably.

"Koi?! Who the hell're you calling Amu-_koi_?!" Amu yelled, still blushing furiously. Ikuto smirked up at her," you of course, Amu-_koi_." He strained 'koi' just to bug her. Amu was standing just about ready to pound him in the ground but was being held back by Nadeshiko and Kukai.

"Amu-chan you can't kill Ikuto-kun!" Nadeshiko called trying to calm her down," yeah, Amu!" Kukai agreed trying to hold her back, she was surprisingly strong. Ikuto just laughed at her and that made Amu try even harder to get him, but the reason Ikuto was bugging her was because he had seen her cry at the store, he could see her sorrow in her even though she was smiling on the outside. He could see right through her and he felt the need to make her not be sad, though pissing her off probably wasn't the _best_ idea he had ever had it definitely did the trick.

…

Lunch break was just about down and Amu had calmed down some, though Tadase wasn't able to help much in that and Ikuto smirking at her every now and then didn't help her mood, either. Amu tried taking her mind off of Ikuto and just ignored him, but he made that impossible by bugging her and poking her in the side. Amu nearly punched him so many times but was always stopped by Nadeshiko and Kukai, sometimes Utau would hold her down as well.

"Ikuto, you're not being very helpful!" Utau yelled at him while making sure Amu wasn't going to jump him. Ikuto just smirked but did nothing else. Then, they all heard the bell ring and they all headed to their classes.

Amu had P.E next and Ami was in History, most everyone was in History next, excluding Tadase, Ikuto and Utau and Kukai whom all had P.E as well as Amu. When Amu found out that she had P.E with Ikuto she sighed. He was going to make her life harder than it needed to be. She sighed again as she changed into her P.E clothes, but she was changing kind of slowly, lost in her thoughts, so lost that she didn't notice Utau looking her body up and down, seeing the old bruises and scars covering her torso, back and upper thighs.

"Amu, where'd you get all those scars?" she asked. Amu flinched and realized that she was spacing so Utau saw her body. She quickly pulled on her shirt and raced out the door Utau close behind her.

"Amu~ where did those scars come from?" Utau asked again but Amu just kept walking going into the gym. Amu ignoring her pissed Utau off some and she continued to ask. Kukai heard Utau pestering Amu in a whiny voice, he looked up and so did Ikuto and Tadase who were right beside him.

"Amu, tell me! Where the hell did you get those scars?!" Utau yelled. Kukai's eyes widened and he ran over to Amu's rescue. Amu had turned sharply and looked at Utau," none of your damn business!" she all but yelled at her.

"But-"

"Utau!"

Utau was cut off by Kukai, he had a stern look on his face and he was slightly glaring at her. Utau flinched from his glare slightly he pulled Amu over to and behind him, holding onto her wrist.

"Mind your own business, Utau. Amu clearly doesn't want to talk about it!" he said with a glare. Amu was holding onto his shirt like a frightened child would. Utau looked surprised and Kukai turned to Amu, asking her if she was okay. Amu quickly nodded her head and Kukai said 'alright' and walked over to where Ikuto and Tadase were.

Ikuto stood there, shocked, at what had just taken place. Kukai went to Amu's rescue almost immediately and defended her like an older brother would, and Amu seemed so fragile at that moment and Kukai had touched her like she would break if he applied any more pressure to her body.

The way Kukai acted almost made sense, he had said that she wasn't his Girlfriend Ikuto could definitely believe that now. He was more of an over protective brother that wanted to keep her safe from the world, not a possessive Boyfriend who wanted her all to himself. Ikuto didn't really hear what Utau was whining to Amu about, but it must have been something big from the way Kukai reacted. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to wait for P.E to start.

….

About half way through P.E, Amu and Utau were playing volley ball with the other girls on one side of the gym while the boys were playing basketball on the other side. The volley ball was hit over the net and Utau jumped forward and hit it up, Amu jumped up and spiked the ball hard over the net, causing her team to win. Amu and Utau high fived and hugs went all around. It was ten to two, Amu and Utau's team in the lead. Some of the other girls on the other team were angry, especially at Amu.

She was really close to Utau, who happened to be one of the most beautiful girls at the school and the new kid, Kukai, who was really good looking and also Tadase! They went under the net and over to Amu. She looked at them and smiled and held a hand out.

"Good game." She said with a smile. The girls didn't return her smile and instead grabbed her by the shirt and ripped it off of her. Amu's eyes widened and she tried to cover herself the other girls started to hit her and kick her, she fell to the ground, curling up into a ball while trying to protect herself from the blows. Utau was trying to stop them and she got most of them to stop, Kukai heard what was going ton and ran over, pushing the other girls away from Amu.

And Amu lay there, on the ground with her shirt now completely gone and her back and stomach showing her new and old bruises and the short and long scars going along her back and stomach. Ikuto had run over as well and his eyes widened. He saw all the scars, though they looked old, going over her body.

He didn't have anything like that. None of his Foster parents had hurt him to that extent.

"_Is this what happened to her while in Foster Care?_" he wondered in his mind. Kukai looked sad and he sat Amu up, took off his shirt, and pulled it over Amu's body, it almost covering all up to upper thighs. Kukai helped her up and the shirt fell to right above the bottom of her shorts, making it almost seem like she wasn't wearing anything but his shirt.

The girls that beat Amu were sent to the principal's office and Kukai helped Amu to the infirmary.

….

It was now the last period and Ikuto was sitting in his class, but his mind was on Amu. There was only one thing he could think when he had seen Amu, and that was that she looked like a small, scared, broken child. She had tried not to cry but some small tears escaped her hold and fell done her face, and Kukai just held her, trying to comfort her while he took her to the infirmary.

She was a beautiful, broken girl that was also mysterious to Ikuto. The scars had surprised his greatly and the fact that she was still able to smile was a great surprise to him as well. He knew that _he _wouldn't have been able to smile the way she had after receiving all those wounds. He knew that he would've just hid himself in a shell, making sure that no one could get close to him.

But, he realized that he wasn't as strong as he had thought. He wasn't the big hero that protected his little sister, he was just an unlikely boy being hurt. Amu was the hero. She was able to make herself vulnerable to others and to be so afraid of being touched. Whenever Ikuto was touched, he would flinch from it, like he feared anyone that touched him would try to hurt him.

Ikuto sighed as the final bell rang and he got out of his seat, heading to his locker before he left. Kukai was next to him and he looked troubled. Ikuto glanced at him then he looked away.

Sighing once again he, Ikuto headed for his shoe locker and put his outside shoes on. He looked to the side and saw Amu walking with Nadeshiko with a soft smile on her face, she looked happy again and this surprised him yet again. How was Amu able to smile after that? She looked his way and stopped walking a moment and their eyes locked.

They just stared at each other until Kukai walked over to her, checking over her and asking if she was feeling alright. Amu just laughed and told him she was fine, but Kukai looked at her like he didn't believe her and kept checking. She pushed his head away and headed for her own shoe locker and pulled on her black and white checkered converse. Ikuto liked her style and he walked out with her, Kukai behind him and Utau on his other side with Nadeshiko and her brother, Nagihiko on Amu's other side.

Amu held her bag over her shoulder and Ami was a little ways ahead with Yaya, they were talking animatedly and laughing a lot, Amu called to Ami and said that they needed to head on home. Ami whined a bit and Amu called her a little girl, then after Ami cried for two minutes straight Amu apologized and Ami hugged her crying 'Onee-chan' and that seemed to piss Amu off but she said nothing.

After that they all went their separate ways and headed home. But Ikuto took a detour and decided to walk in the park near the school before heading to his own home, where Kei was waiting for him.

**Realme: yeah, the ending was rushed but I'm finding I suck at ending chappies O.o don't know why, I just do. Well hope you enjoy this and I'll try my hardest to finish this story up. It should be about twenty chapters long, and if I decide to change that I'll tell ya. Bye bye Peeps X3!**


	5. Becoming someone Else is not always Good

**Realme: HI! I know I've been gone for longer than I thought, but, I didn't know what to write, and just telling I'm going on vacation and I can't bring my laptop. Sorry. Wish I could, Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chappy :D!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter five: becoming someone Else is not always Good…

It had been two weeks since school had started. After the incident on the first day Amu had been going through some difficulties for some time, it was mainly people not leaving her alone about the scars on her body.

But, Kukai, or sometimes, Ikuto would come to her rescue and they would leave her alone, at least for the rest of that day. Amu thought it was a little weird that Ikuto would help her, Kukai was like a brother so she understood why he helped, but Ikuto….?

She just didn't know. Amu sighed as she headed home. Ami had gone over to Yaya's house so she was all alone in going home that day. She decided to take a detour and go through the park that day. She didn't really want to be home at the moment, not that anything bad was happening, she just didn't want to be home and she wanted to be alone and by herself for a couple more minutes.

Amu breathed in the fresh afternoon air and smiled. It was peaceful in the park and she really liked it when things were peaceful. Though she wasn't one for total peace and quiet and she was one to have at least _some_ noise going around her, so the rustling of the leaves in the trees and the chirping of the birds was good enough for her at that moment.

Amu then spotted an ice cream cart and she walked over and bought herself some chocolate ice cream. She took the first lick and the refreshing coolness of the ice cream cooled her off some, it wasn't a particularly hot day but she still felt a little over heated as the mid-day sun beat down on her. Amu quickly looked around her for somewhere to rest, most preferably a bench.

She spotted one a little ways away from her that didn't have anyone occupying it so she started to walk over to it. While doing so, she turned her head slightly at the sounds of children playing and saw a playground. She stopped and looked at the playground. She had been there before, with Ai, her twin brother.

She and Ai were like Nadeshiko and Nagihiko, in looks that is, and they had always been together, not like they had anywhere better to be than with the other. But that's not what flashed across her mind when she looked at the playground, a different memory flashed through her mind as she stared at the playground and kids as they played with each other.

"_If you see one of these kids, can you give me a call from the number on this card?"_

"_And if you find them, tell them I love them and that I'm looking for them and I didn't abandon them at all." A man smiled as he handed a younger Amu a slip of paper, she was seven at the time, her brother, Ai, still alive._

_Amu took the piece of paper in her small hands and looked at the numbers a bit, then back at the man._

"_Why?" she asked. The man smiled," because they don't know where I am right now and I don't know where they are either so I'm looking for them. I'm their father." He smiled again. Amu again looked at the slip of paper, then back at him. She smiled._

"_Yes!" she said with a large smile. The man smiled back," thank you, Amu-chan!" and he started to leave._

"_Ah, wait mister! What's your name?" Ai had called. The man turned around and opened his mouth-_

Amu was torn from her flashback by a kid bumping into her. She blinked a couple times, than looked down at her ice cream. It was starting to melt! Amu ran over to the bench and started to lick her ice cream quickly, well, not too quickly, she didn't want a brain freeze.

…..

Amu sighed in content and a little disappointment when she finished her ice cream, craving more but forbidding herself from more. If she did she'd gain about a hundred pounds in fifteen minutes. She sighed at the thought and stood, dusted her skirt of invisible dirt and headed home, but not before she looked up at the sky and realized it was much later than she thought. Roughly five thirty if not later.

Amu looked a little panicked but calmed down, remembering that Midori wouldn't be mad at her for being a little late. She smiled and started to hum a happy tune on her way home while pulling her phone out. She sent a quick text to Midori of where she was and then was almost skipping back home.

…..

Ikuto was rather exaughsted while he headed to his work. Kukai was going on about how he was going to be taken in by a family soon, though he had no idea who they were. Ikuto side glanced Kukai, he looked happy like he hadn't in a while, Ikuto sighed again. Kukai didn't seem to understand that all Foster parents were bad, didn't matter how_ old_ you are, they just are.

Ikuto glanced up and spotted something unusual.

Amu had her eyes closed in a happy way, her head held high and she was slightly skipping. How could someone who had been through hell be able to be like that? Ikuto had no idea how she was able to smile, even if it were fake, and go on about life like nothing bad had ever happened.

She sure was a strange girl, but that's what made her interesting.

Ikuto straightened his back and sped up his walking to catch her.

"Oi Amu!" he yelled. Amu paused in her steps and looked in the direction Ikuto's voice came from. She looked slightly surprised and Ikuto finished running up to her, Kukai not far behind.

"Why're you here?" Amu asked a slightly out of breath Ikuto and Kukai. Ikuto looked at her.

"We're heading to work, what're _you_ doing here?" He asked. Amu smiled faintly,

"Heading home. I just decided to stop in the park for a bit."

"Hey, Amu, guess what!" Kukai yelled at of nowhere. Amu and Ikuto both jumped a little in surprise, but she answered him nonetheless.

"What?"

"I'm going to a new home soon!" Kukai exclaimed. Amu looked surprised, then, she smiled widely,

"Really? That's great!" she said while hugged him. Kukai hugged her back then pulled away from her, still smiling.

"I know! I have to go though, see you later Amu!" Kukai agreed then yelled while he started to leave.

"Oh, Kukai! When are you meeting with your new family?" Amu called.

Kukai turned around so he was running backwards," tomorrow morning, right before school!" he yelled back and turned back around. Amu smiled a small smile for a while, then, she turned and looked back at Ikuto.

"Go away. Don't you and Kukai work at the same place?" She said and started to walk away, but then, Ikuto reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What is it?" Amu asked a bit startled by him. Ikuto looked at her a moment, he looked extremely pissed and Amu slightly shrunk from his glare,

"W-what?" Amu stuttered.

"How dare you," Ikuto muttered, Amu tilted her head to the side slightly," what do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You know damn well what I mean! How could you encourage Kukai and act all happy for him!" Ikuto almost yelled at her. Amu had looked frightened, but then she looked pissed, as well as confused,

"Why are you angry? Are you saying I'm not allowed to be happy for him?" Amu yelled right back. Ikuto was so red with rage it seemed like he would explode.

"Happy?! How can you be happy for him?! He's going to be hurt even more than he already is! How can you say you're happy for him?!" Ikuto yelled and pulled his hand from Amu's wrist.

"What the hell do you mean 'he's going to be hurt even more than he already is'? I'm not doing anything in being happy for him!" Amu screamed back. Ikuto just couldn't control himself, he was so angry at her for urging Kukai on even though he was going to get hurt, how could she?!

"You little bitch!?" Ikuto yelled and raised his hand.

That hand fell and hit Amu's face.

Ikuto had slapped Amu.

Amu's face was to the side and down, her bangs covering her eyes, then she slowly turned her head back, but she didn't look at him.

"You know nothing…. Nothing at all." She murmured. Amu looked up at him and glared a fierce glare,

"You are stupidly misinformed, you jackass!" Amu yelled at him and turned around quickly, running back to her house, all Ikuto could do was stand there, staring at her retreating figure.

Ikuto's raging haze started to disappear and he realized what he had just done.

Looking down at his hand, he stared at it.

"_Why?"_ he wondered, horrified,_" why did I do that? Why did I yell at her? Did I really just…."_ Ikuto clenched his fist and suddenly felt disgusted with himself; he couldn't believe that he had done that. Amu's been through enough hell, and judging from the scars on her body, she's been through worse than himself, so what right did he have to yell at her, to hurt her?

He had probably just become like every other horrible foster parent she had ever had and made everything worse.

Ikuto fell to his knees.

He had become Kei…. He hurt someone for a stupid reason, and he hated himself for it. Tears came to his eyes; he just didn't know what to do with himself.

….

Amu was just running.

She didn't know where too, all she knew was that her feet were moving and that the wind was rushing past her face.

Her face stung from Ikuto's blow and the tears running down her face wasn't helping any. Amu tried wiping the tears away while she ran, but she was having a hard time doing so without hurting herself, or the ones around her.

Finally, after running for what seemed like hours, Amu stopped running and breathed heavily in front of an old looking building. She looked to her right at the building. She had been there before, but only once and that was when Ai was still alive.

It was the day before he died.

Amu breathed heavily while looking at the dome shaped roof of the old building and started walking towards it. She knew why she felt compelled to walk towards the building, it was because of the man she had met all those years ago.

"_Those who are lost seem to find this place without looking for it."_ The man had said.

Amu pushed the old wooden door open and it creaked loudly on its hinges. Amu stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Once in, Amu looked up at the ceiling and smiled a beautiful smile. There, on the ceiling were the stars, beautiful stars and constellations as well as the moon floated around the ceiling. Amu looked to the side and saw a lot of seats lined up for several rows.

Scanning the seats, Amu spotted what she was looking for, or who she was looking for. There sat a man, his hair was styled like Tadase's and it seemed to be the same color, his eyes were bright and a soft and kind smile was on his face.

Amu smiled and walked over to him.

"Hello Amu-chan," the man greeted kindly.

"Hello, Tsukasa-san. How are you?" Amu asked a small smile on her face. The man, Tsukasa, smile brightened," I'm fine, how are you? How are you holding up since _that_ happened?" Amu stiffened but then relaxed.

"Good considering what happened…." Amu's voice faded and she just stood there with Tsukasa staring at her, but not saying a thing either.

….

Kukai was humming happily while he wiped the counter and waited for Ikuto to come, he was rather late. Kukai looked up at the clock, Ikuto was around an hour late, which was unusual for him, so, Kukai started to worry.

What had happened to Ikuto? Right as he was going to really start freaking out; Kukai heard the light tingle of the shops door.

He looked up and saw Ikuto standing there, but something was wrong…

"Ikuto….?" Kukai cautiously called. Ikuto lifelessly looked at him. His eyes held nothing, no emotion at all.

"Ikuto, what happened?" Kukai asked, feeling dread rising to his chest.

"Hit me Kukai…." Ikuto muttered. Kukai looked at him confusedly," why?" he asked.

"Just hit me!" Ikuto suddenly shouted and Kukai punched him in the face, so hard that Ikuto fell over. Kukai then realized what he just did and kneeled down in front of Ikuto, trying to help him up," why the hell would you want me to hit you?!" Kukai almost screamed.

"Keep quiet in there!" Their boss yelled at them from the back room.

"Sorry! But what's going on with you?" Kukai at first yelled, then he hushed his voice to a whisper, Ikuto looked down then back up, his eyes were glossy, as if unshed tears lingered there.

"I-I did something horrible…" Ikuto murmured looking down. Kukai shook his shoulder.

"What did you do?" he asked, slightly afraid of what his best friend did that made him ask Kukai to hit him.

Ikuto opened his mouth but was hushed by the tingle of the shops door opening,

"Amu!" Kukai said surprised. Ikuto's eyes widened and he quickly looked at her.

Amu looked rather normal, actually, the only difference between the her from that afternoon and the her now was that her hair was a little messy like the wind had blown it over and her eyes were the slightest red, showing that she had cried.

But what surprised Ikuto the most was that the slap mark that should have been there wasn't.

He was utterly confused by this but he didn't have much time to dwell on it because Amu first looked down at Ikuto, then up at Kukai, then down at Ikuto again.

"Whats going on?" she asked. Kukai shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I was just asking Ikuto the same thing." Kukai looked down at Ikuto. Amu looked down at him again and kneeled in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked sincerely. Ikuto was yet again surprised, wasn't she angry at him? Or was that whole ordeal just in his head? He wasn't able to think about it for long before he felt Amu's hand on his cheek. She was wiping something away and Ikuto realized it was his tears of self-hatred that she was wiping away.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" Amu asked again. Ikuto didn't know what to do but he tried to keep from the tears to fall from his eyes anymore. Amu looked at Ikuto a moment longer before looking up at Kukai.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked. Kukai seemed surprised by her question, but he told her nonetheless.

"Uh, in the back, down the hall and to the right…. Why?" he asked as Amu started to pull on Ikuto's hand to help him stand up,

"Because, I'm going to clean him right up and send him on his way to work, that's why." She said without looking at Kukai. Ikuto finally stood up and followed behind Amu as she pulled on his sleeve and led him to the bathroom.

Walking down the hall and to the right, Amu found the bathroom door and opened it, pulling Ikuto in behind her and shut the door behind him.

Amu sat Ikuto on the toilet seat and grabbed a paper towel and ran some water on it, then, squeezing out the excess, Amu started to wipe Ikuto's cheek with it, clearing away the blood that Kukai had brought forth. After that she wiped under his eyes to make his eyes less puffy from his tears, and then she threw the paper towel away.

All through this Ikuto was just staring at her. He didn't know why Amu was being kind to him after what he'd done to her, unless that was just a weird daydream he had had.

Amu then put her hands on Ikuto's face, they were cold and wet and the hot pain of the wound on Ikuto's face cooled down and he felt physically better, but he didn't know how he was mentally or emotionally for that matter.

Amu stared at him for a while, then, she pinched his injured cheek, hard. Ikuto almost yelped in surprise and pain. Amu did not look happy at all and she pointed to her cheek.

"I'm wearing cover-up, if you hadn't figured out how I didn't have the slap mark." Amu's voice was accusing and cold. Ikuto looked away, ashamed of himself for doing that.

Amu poked his cheek and he looked at her. Her expression was soft, yet sad as she looked at him.

"Ikuto, I came here to smack you but it seems Kukai did that for me." She sighed while lightly poking his injured cheek,

"Then why are you helping me?" he asked, confused. Amu's face suddenly was the shade of a tomato and she looked away," y-you were crying which must mean that you actually do care and feel horrible for doing what you did, so I… I, I don't know! I felt sorry for you and didn't want to hurt you!" Amu whisper yelled at him. Ikuto was surprised by her outburst, but even more surprised by her words.

Amu was able to calm down and look at him," Ikuto, I'm sorry that today had to happen, let's just forget about when others are around. I can't just forgive you like that but I will pretend it didn't happen around everyone else. Will you?" she asked. Ikuto yet again stared at her, shocked.

After staring at her like that for some time, Ikuto shook his head and looked at her in the eyes. She was being honest with him, she meant what she said and would uphold her promise he upheld his side. Ikuto nodded his head and Amu sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I wouldn't want anyone finding out." She said contentedly. Ikuto decided not to ask her why and just leave it alone.

….

A few more minutes in the bathroom and Ikuto was all cleaned up and ready to go. Walking out behind her, Ikuto thought about everything that happened. Amu seemed to care deeply for him, but probably not in a romantic way, but that wasn't going to stop Ikuto from pursuer her. Yes, Ikuto has finally figured out his strange drawings towards her. He liked her- maybe even loved- so he was going to pursuer her, even if she did like the Prince.

**Realme: yeah… I don't really know either…. If you had fun then leave a review, they make me wanna write I found out a couple days ago with one of my other stories. Bye now. '-'**


End file.
